A Forgotten Summer
by theanxietyqween
Summary: What happens when Cam returns from her summer and doesn't remember? The gang helps her remember while uncovering thing that should be left in the past. Will Zammie survive or will Cam fall for someone else again? Definitely AU, please give it a try, this is my first story-suck at summaries. I think you'll like it. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all Gallagher Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and I don't know how to use this site so if someone could PM that would be helpful. I am an aspiring author who can't spell so please over look my mistakes and would love some constructive criticism! So please review!**

 **Zach's POV**

School starts tomorrow, everyone will be back. Everyone but Cammie, she is still gone. Gone- without a trace. Disappeared. Just like a pavement artist. Just like a chameleon. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I couldn't find my Gallagher Girl and because of that I went looking for _her_. And I couldn't even find _her_. But worst of all, I gave Cam the idea and I didn't see her leaving. I don't know where she went. I don't know anything but I nned her and I'm crazy without my Gallagher Girl.

Right now I'm surrounded by three other Gallagher girls who are crazy all the time.

'Wow, is he dead?' Macey snapped her fingers in front of my face as I sit on my bed staring off into the distance.

'He has a pulse, so no.' Liz responded.

'Not dead- dead, just on the inside. Now come on, it's lunch time and I'm hungry and you need to eat.' Bex said as she pulled out of bed and down to the grand hall.

We were sitting in the grand hall eating when Ms. Morgan and Abby walked in and joined us. Ms. Morgan has been distant, only leaving her office to see Joe who is still in his coma. I couldn't imagine what she been going through losing her daughter to the same people who took her husband and with Joe still in his coma. Thankfully Abby is here or i don't think her or the girls could get through this.

'How's he doing?' I ask.

'He looks better, wounds are healing nicely.' Abby gave a small smile along with Ms. Morgan.

We continue eat with light conversation till we heard the front doors open. We rush to see who it is and couldn't believe our eyes. Cammie, Grant, and Jones all standing there but Cam had a limp with a bandage on her head and Grant with her shoulder wrapped. We all stood there shocked, not wanting to believe only for it to be a trick, a dream.

'We can explain.' They said all at once, and I knew it wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the few people who reviewed- kailee, ZAMMIEEEE, and Guest- thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to you. As of right now the couples are zammie, bex and grant, liz and jonas, rachel and joe, don't know if I'm including townsend or preston yet. To be honest I don't know where this story is going, I'm going to try a write a few chapters before I update next. But on with the chapter, it's longer than the last I promise!**

 **Cammie's POV**

We were all sat in my mother's office because Grant and I refused to get our injuries checked out right now.

'Well?!' Bex yelled. Damn, I missed her.

'Well, guess the first thing to tell you guys is I don't know what happened.' I said looking down embarrassed. I was supposed to be the chameleon, Rachel and Matthew Morgan's daughter, trained by the best spies and I can't remember my own summer!

'What Cam means to say is she was brainwashed, her memories wiped. She been remembering a few things, that's how we found her dad's journal and her first co-ops report in a safe house in the woods in California. We came back here because well, we couldn't shake the feeling someone was following us, well Cammie actually, and we hit a dead end.' Jonas recapped.

'What do you mean someone was following Cammie?' Mom question.

'Since the beginning of the summer I felt eyes on me wherever I went.'

'Wait, beginning of the the summer?' Zach spoke suddenly causing me to jump a little, 'When did you three get together?' He looked forcefully at Grant and Jonas.

'We found Cam in a Circle cell July 12th.'Grant looked like he been caught.

'So you mean to tell me everytime after that for the rest of the summer when I contacted you and ask if you heard anything about Cam and you said "no" you were actually helping her make stupid decisions and put her own life at risk!' Zach's voice turned to a yell and I don't know what affected Grant the most- his tone, his words, or the fact he was moving closer to him- but he snapped.

'Why don't you shut the f**k up! **(AN: I have the mouth of a sailor)** Ok? Because you don't know what happened! You don't know what she went through, or jonas or me! We didn't know who we could trust or what was safe to say! And I will do anything to protect my baby sister!'

'Woah woah, slow down. "Baby sister"? I'm older!' I started to smile.

'By like 5 minutes.' Grant calmed down and is now laughing but Zach is still mad, Jonas trying to calm him down. Mom and Aunt Abby laughing to themselves while the girls looked confused.

'I think that's enough for tonight. Cammie and Grant need their rest. Zach why don't you go for a little stroll, cool off a bit. Girls you show Jonas to Zach's room. I need to talk to Grant and Cammie.' Mom said surprisingly calm. Everyone left of course after Bex and Macey threatened me if I didn't go to our room right after they won't hesitate to kill me.

'Tomorrow is the Welcome Back dinner and then school. So first thing in the morning I want you two to go to the infirmary,ok?' Mom started, we both nodded, 'Now go get some sleep.' but before we could even move she had pulled us into a hug, 'I am just so glad that both of you are ok!'

'Me too!' Abby said joining in on our hug.

When I walked into my room I was ambushed, not by bad guys but by Gallagher Girls which is actually worst. They pulled me over to my bed, which was the same as I left it. It was almost as if I died and I could have.

'Tell us everything.' Macey ordered.

'Starting with Grant being your bloodly brother!' Bex was going crazy.

'Only the things you feel confortable telling us right now.' I knew I liked Liz the best.

'Ok, first, thank you Liz for not forcing anything out of me,' I gave a pointed look to Macey and Bex who just waved it off, ' Second, I'm older than Grant , we're twins. I couldn't tell you because a while ago we thought the Circle was after him because they thought he was Cameron. He went to go live with the Newmans, a close family friend who are spies. I was going to tell you girls soon, like graduation. Third, I don't feel like talking about my summer right now, maybe tomorrow. Lastly, how's Solomon? I couldn't bring myself to ask my mother.'

'That was probably for the best, he is still in a coma but is doing so much better.' Liz reassured me. I hope when he wakes up he won't be too disappointed in me for getting caught or not being good enough. We all got ready for bed and boy I can't tell you how nice it is to sleep in my own bed again.

'Cam?' Bex looked over at me.

'Yeah?'

'We're still mad at you for leaving and not bring us with you but we forgive you, we understand. If the rolls were switched I would have done the same.' I heard her sniffle and jumped out of my bed and into hers, half a second later we were all hugging on her bed.

'Damn, if I knew my bed was going to be invaded I wouldn't have said anything.' We all laughed at that.

'Shut up, you love us.' Macey said as we climb back into our own beds. I smiled, before my head could hit the pillow I was out.

 **Zach's POV**

I walked into my room, well I guess it's Grant and Jonas's now too, to see them already ready for bed.

'Look man, I'm sorry-' Grant cut me off.

'No man, I'm the one who should be apologizing, you were just worried about Cam and I respect that. I also didn't mean we couldn't trust you just the messages, we didn't know who was watching. I'm sorry.'

I let out a little laugh 'I wasn't apologizing for that. I was apologizing for everything I said to and in front of you about Cammie. I'm actually surprized you haven't murdered me yet!' We all started laughing.

'Well it was hard and there was a few close calls,' Grant smiled, 'So, we cool?'

'Yeah we're cool.' I gave him a half hug then walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. For the first time in a while I was going to have good nights rest knowing my Gallagher Girl is safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the late update, my life has been very hectic. But without further adieu, the next chapter.**

 **Cammie's POV**

I was walking down an alley, someone was following me. I couldn't lose them. I started running when I stopped suddenly and started pushing buttons into a code pad, self-consciously, not really remembering the numbers. The person had caught me by now, their arms wrapped around me, holding me. I through a punch and it connected with their face. I started to lash out when all of a sudden I was doused in ice cold water. I jumped up to only see Bex with a empty bucket and everyone else standing around me, worried expressions painted on their faces. 'It was just a dream' I repeated in my head.

"You were having a bad dream, do you remember any of it?" Mom said as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Sort of, just someone attacking me."

"Well we could have guessed that the way you almost knocked Zachery out." Abby quipped. My eyes flew to Zach, who had a blood nose and a black eye forming, we locked eyes for not even a second and he looked away.

"Okay," Mom broke the silence, "why don't you get up and dress, head over to the infirmary." It wasn't a question, I nodded. Her and Abby left

"Jonas and I are going to be in the labs." Liz said, grabbing Jonas's hand and practically skipped out.

"Grant, care to join me in the P&E barn?" Bex asked picking up her work out bag. Grant looked happy and scared at the same time.

"Um... sure but my shoulder is still pretty sore so it will be best for me not to spar. Not that I think I can't beat you, cause I can, but my shoulder." Bex rolled he eyes and walked out with Grant following.

After they left Zach looked at me, "I'm okay, you didn't hit me hard." His nose has stopped bleeding but was still red and his black eye has become more prominent. He let out a little chuckle as he leaned in to kiss me but was interrupted by Macey clearing her throat.

"No no no. Sorry not sorry for interrupting your little kiss but I am not third wheeling. You," she pointed at Zach," get out and you," she pointed at me,"get dress so I can take you to the infirmary."

Zach's head fell into the crook of my neck and kissed there, "I'll see you later, Gallagher Girl."

"Bye-bye Blackthorne Boy." I smiled. I really missed him over the summer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Macey give me a look of jealousy, but why?

Two hours later Macey and I were sitting in the infirmary waiting for the doctor, me on a bed and hooked up to machines.

"How was your summer?" That was my excuse for trying to break the awkward silence.

"Couldn't have been worst then yours." We both laughed at that.

"Come on Mace, I might have forgotten my summer but not you. I know there is something bothering you, tell me." Concern filled my eyes as I looked at her.

"Tried to get in contact with Preston this summer but every time he said he was busy or couldn't talk." She looked straight ahead no emotion showing on her face, but I, her friend- her sister not spy, could see that she was heartbroken. Before I could respond walked in with my results.

"Well your MRI come back with some slight brain damage resulting in some memory lost but I think you know that. You will get some migraines, so I prescribed you some ibuprofen. X-rays show a fractured ankle not too bad, I'll give you a note to get out of P&E for a bit. I'll get your discharge papers and you'll be free to go. You got really lucky this time, Cameron, I hope you know that." she said.

"I do." I nodded. I still can't believe that I was captured by the Circle numerous times and made it out alive. left the room and I turned towards Macey, "You should head down to the Grand Hall, get some lunch. I should be down soon."

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"Yeah, I am. Go eat."

With that she left but I only got a couple moments alone when Zach walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Nothing to bad just a fractured ankle and a concussion." I replied.

"No, I mean how are you _feeling_?" Zach sat on the edge of my bed. I shook my head and started to unhook myself from the machines.

"I was captured by the Circle I don't how many times, I can't remember my summer, Mr. Solomon is still in a coma and I feel weak. Part of me doesn't want him to wake up, I'll just disappoint him, I'm not good enough I just got lucky." I let out sigh but I refused to cry. Zach pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist, mine immediately went around his neck and he started to sway us back and forth. I let out a light laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing." Was his smart response.

"Well I got that but why?" I stared at him, looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"To distract you from those negative thoughts. Cam, you are good enough, you're one of the best spies I know. I know Joe, he won't be disappointed just glad you are okay, so am I." He looked down at me seemingly searching for something. I rest my head on his chest hearing his heart beat just letting my mind go blank, enjoying the moment. Zach put his head on top of mine pulling me closer to him and holding me tighter, a feel of warm and security washed over me and I wish he will never let me go. He moved my head so I was looking up at him, leaning down he kissed me, full of passion and love. My mind was filled images of a ball, I was dancing a different dance with a different guy. It took me a second to realize and put it together.

I pulled back a inch, eyes still closed and whispered, "Preston."

Zach pulled back, his eyes darken with rage, "Should I be worried or pissed that you just said another guys name because I'm leaning towards pissed." he growled. My eyes widen, I was with Preston over the summer but he was busy? This doesn't make sense and Zach doesn't like how I'm silent. "Cammie! Answer me, what is going on?" he was beyond pissed now.

"No. Nothing happen, I don't know. I need to find Macey." With that I ran out of the room down to the Grand Hall forgetting about my ankle, it didn't hurt that badly. I made it to the hall and caught my breath at the door, I was still out of shape. I limped in, starting to feel the pain now- should have waited for the medication! Thank goodness Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas were here. I walked(more like limped) over towards them, "Oh my gosh, Cammie are you okay?" Liz jumped up and help me sit down with them.

"Yeah, but Macey when was the last time you were in contact with Preston?" Macey looked at me hurt crossed her face for a split second then she masked it with boredom.

"July, I think. Why?"

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked ignoring her question.

"Rome, he is staying at the embassy. Why?" she pressed the 'why' harder. Jonas and Grant's eyes widen when Macey said Rome so I turned towards them.

"Where we in Rome?" I was now leaning forward and so was everyone else.

"Yeah, but we lost you for a few days and couldn't find you. Do you think it's possible that Preston found you?" Jonas was doing the math and working the situation out in his head and so was Liz.

Bex shook her head, "Impossible, Macey said he was busy. Why wouldn't he say he knew where you were, why would he lie?"

I was trying to process this all in my head and I was starting to get a headache. Now I am really wishing I waited for the medicine. Why would I be with Preston? Why would he tell Macey he was busy instead of saying I was with him? What did we do? I remember dancing at a ball but where? "One way to find out," I voiced out loud, everyone turned towards me, "we go to Rome."

 **Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited(is that a word), and followed. I'm really really going to try and update more often but with school and my home life I don't know how that is going to happen. But on the bright side Ally Carter's Not If I Save You First came out! I got signed copy, I cried a little when it arrived. So leave a review if you got the book and read it and how you like my story. Is it going to fast or slow? Should I make Preston like Cammie or Macey? Love you all and Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have an update schedule, I guess whenever. Enjoy!**

 **Zach's POV**

My nose really does hurt but I couldn't show that to Cammie. When Gallagher Girl went to the infirmary, I went to visit Joe. He was in a room off a secret passage way.

"She's back Joe, Cam is safe." Shit someone is here. I look around the corner to she Ms. Morgan sitting on the bed. "She's alive, thanks to you. You trained her so well. So did Matt and I think she learned a few things on her own or from Zach but you trained him too." she gave a light chuckle and turn back to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I started to back out.

"It's alright. Come join me."

I pulled up the chair next to the bed and looked at him. He was healing well but he was still too lifeless for mine or anyone here's liking. Joseph Solomon is a living legend. Living being the key word.

"Your eye looks pretty bad." said while getting up and handing me an ice pack from the fridge I didn't notice. "She has always been stronger than she thought. In her second year here she gave Abby a run for her money for eating her m&ms. She is just like Matt with her sweets, remember Joe, how Matt was? Remember that mission in Sweden, when Matt found that cute little candy shop, family owned? What was the name? You would remember. We stayed up all night to write the report and ended up covering it in chocolate." Ms. Morgan was trying to get him to wake up, I know cause I do the same thing. Taunting him to wake up proved facts, correct us or to even yell at us. "You are a lot like him, you know that right Zach? How you both care for the people you love and always protecting them. I see a lot of Joe in you and that is why I'm so glad Cammie has found you." She was looking at me like how a mother would look at her son, I would know right. I gave a little chuckle.

"Done a pretty shit job doing that. Cammie ran away because I put the idea in her head. I should have known she would have left without anyone, without me, I should have been there to help her and now look at her. My mother tortured her almost killing her. It is all my fault. You should be repulsed at the idea of me going anywhere near your students let alone your daughter!" Now, do I know where that came from? No. Do I know why I said them? No. Do I know I'm crying? Not until Ms. Morgan gave me a tissue. "Thank you, Ms. Morgan." I started to wipe my eyes.

"You're right, any sane normal mother would never let a potential threat go near her daughter but we are not normal nor are you any threat. You are not your mother. I can tell you love my daughter but you don't think you deserve her which makes you more like Joe." she started to walk out of the room but turned around at the last second and said "Call me Rachel." Then it was just me, my thoughts, and an unconscious Joe.

I turn back to Joe, "I could really use some advice right now!" nothing, "Some words of wisdom?" nothing, "Is this you admitting you are not really 'wise guy'? Abby would have a field day." still nothing. "I really do love her. Should I tell or is it too soon seeing as she just got back from being tortured and all? Tortured. I broke our promise, I am truly sorry this time. You know what Joe, I'm not going to let anything happen to her again, I love her and I'm going to tell her. I probably don't deserve a second chance but what are you going to do, you're in a coma." I laughed and walked out making my way to the infirmary.

As I got near the infirmary I saw Macey leave, good she'll be alone. I find her room and walk in, "How are you feeling?"

"Nothing too bad, just a fractured ankle and an concussion." Damn she is lucky but at least I know they need her alive cause my mother never takes it easy on her victims.

"No, I mean how are you _feeling_?" I sat on the edge of her bed, being extra careful not to hurt her.

She started to unhook herself from the machines, which she isn't suppose to do and I pushed down the urge to stop her. "I was captured by the Circle I don't know how many times, I can't remember my summer, Mr. Solomon is still in a coma and I feel weak. Part of me doesn't want him to wake up, I'll just disappoint him, I'm not good enough I just got lucky." She sighed and I could tell she was holding back tears, she can't be serious, can she? I pulled her up and put my arms around her waist and her circled around my neck and started to dance with her and almost immediately her frown was replaced with a smile as she laughed, "What are you doing?" I didn't even know how much I missed her laugh until now.

"Dancing." I thought it was a smart response as I smirked.

"Well I got that but why?" I could feel her forever changing eyes stare into my emerald ones.

"To distract you from those negative thoughts. Cam, you are good enough, you're one of the best spies I know. I know Joe, he won't be disappointed just glad you are okay, so am I." I looked down searching for any hint on how she feels about me in her eyes. She rest her head on my chest and I pray for my heart to slow down. To have her in my arms again and know she is safe is the best thing and I wish we could stay like this. Where we don't have to go to the Grand Hall or to join her friends, we can just lock ourselves away from the world, away from _her_. I put my head on hers pulling her closer to close the non existent space between us. I moved her face to look at mine as I leaned down to kiss her, I put all of my feelings into it and she starts to kiss be back with just as much. This is the perfect time to tell her.

She pulled back a little ending the kiss way too soon for my liking and whispered "Preston." My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest. I stumbled back a little.

My eyes filled with rage, why on earth would she say that? Can't she tell how I feel about her? "Should I be worried or pissed that you just said another guys name because I'm leaning more towards pissed." It came out as a growl. Her eyes widen, probably realizing her mistake. Please let me be wrong. "Cammie! Answer me, what is going on?" I tried to sound calm but I couldn't. I just couldn't, this is the love of my life I'm risking.

"No. Nothing happen, I don't know. I need to find Macey." Before I could even respond she ran out of the room clearly forgetting the pain in her ankle. I was still processing it all when the doctor came back into the room with her medicine, "Where did she go?"

"Oh um, she had to go talk to her mother but I can take it to her." She handed me the medicine hesitantly. I walked out of the room think of whats going on. I know I should go after and find Cammie and try to fix this but she needs to talk to Macey (how could she do this to Macey?) and I needed time to think. Ms. Morgan was wrong, her friends were wrong, Joe was wrong, they all told me Cam cares and likes me. I was right she couldn't love me. If I'm not like my mother now I will be in the future, it's genetic. I was nearing her room, I could easily poison her medicine that way at least Catherine would be happy maybe even proud of me. But no, I told Joe I would never hurt her, I will protect her even if she doesn't love me. I tie her medication around her door nob and walk to a secret passage way, not realizing it the one Cammie showed me. I sit in the corner and doused off.

About an hour(1 hour, 13 minutes, and 47 seconds) later I wake up to footsteps outside. Some of the girls are coming back now. I walked to the teacher's wing which currently occupies Jonas, Grant, and I's room that we share. I walk in to see them talking with Bex and Liz, Cammie's friends. Damn, I can't stop thinking about her, she won't leave my head, well she was always stubborn. The girls give a small smile, wave and leave the room. Oh just because Cammie cheated on me they think I want their sympathy? Wrong! I turn towards my friends "What's going on?"

"Nothing, man. What's up with you?" Grant replied.

"Nothing, just getting ready for the Welcome Back dinner." I gave them a strange look.

"Okay I not beating around the bush, what the heck happen between you and Cam?" Grant asked rather bluntly, Jonas hitting him.

"I suspect she cheated on me over the summer with Preston." I shrugged acting like no big deal but truly I was dying inside.

"Why would you think that? One she wasn't herself and still really isn't herself, second she may not have even been with him over the summer. So get more facts before you jump to conclusions and hurt her." Jonas said before storming into the bathroom. The dinner was in a few(3) hours, so I decided to take a nap then talk to Cammie after dinner.

 **(Time skip to Welcome Back dinner)**

Grant, Jonas, and I walk to the Grand Hall seeing the girls are already there. We sat down with them, I sat across from Gallagher Girl. She was talking to Bex about something but stop when I sat down, "What's the big secret?" I asked only joking but the blush on Liz's face told me otherwise. What could they be hiding from me? Is Cam actually braking up with me? "Gallagher Girl, can I talk to you after dinner?"

Macey interrupted "She hanging with us, girls night in the common room. It's tradition."

I turn back to Cam, "Okay, how about now?" I stand up, "It's important."

Liz this time responds "Zach, Cammie is just got back from going through rough things, she is weak right now and needs to get nutrients. She has to eat."

I couldn't say anything because Ms. Morgan started her speech welcoming everyone back. I quickly sat down but didn't pay any attention until she started to address the security.

"Do to resent events security has been doubled and no more town trips unless cleared by me. And as you must of noticed, if not step it up ladies, Mr. Solomon has been temporarily removed from the staff until further notice. Covert Operations will be taught by an MI6 agent, Agent Edward Townsend, and he will co-teach with a Gallagher alumni Agent Abigail Cameron. Show them respect. Thank you and have a wonderful meal." Whispers and rumors filled the hall, some about Joe and others about Agent Townsend and Abby. Dinner went by rather quickly, I kept trying to talk to Cammie but the girls or guys kept interrupting. When everyone was heading out I finally had enough and pulled Cammie aside which I shouldn't have done because 3 very angry Gallagher Girls advanced towards me.

"It's fine. I'll meet you back in our room." Cam said holding up her hand then turning to look at me. We walk to the library which is empty it being the first day, we went to the sit in the back, the same sit we had our first study date was. "What did you want to talk about that is so important I'm missing a James Bond marathon. The good ones too with Sean Connery!"

"I'm so sorry but this is about our relationship!" Okay, more sarcastic then I meant it.

"Grant told me you think I cheated on you with Preston over the summer. Need I remind you that I do not remember the summer, I may or may not have been with Preston! But if you can't trust me when I say I didn't or believe that I did then this isn't a healthy relationship."

"What do you mean?" This can't be happening.

"I mean maybe we should take a break." This is happen. This can happen, no it can't. 'I need you!' I want to scream by I just sat there dumbfounded. After a minute she got up and walked away with tears running down her face and I know I have my own.

 **Never thought it will be this hard to write a fanfiction, like to actually put thoughts to words and to spell them correctly too... like come on.** **Shout out to all the reviewers gallaghergirl2567, jenwarrow, LoveGallagherGirls and all the Guests. Love you all and you absolutely made my day and the people who followed and favorited. Don't worry Macey will end up with Preston in the end, just want to have my fun. Now I understand why authors kill off characters and stuff, it's fun.**

 **Side question has anyone ever skipped class just to go to the library and read? Like who needs gym when you have books! I should probably get to class now(stay in school/class unless you already graduated then live life). Leave all your love, hate, questions and whatever in the reviews. If you PM me I will respond, I'm bored and we can talk about anything. Thank you!**

 **~bookslover777**


	5. Chapter 5

**And on with the next chapter.**

 **Cammie's POV**

I walked into my room and Bex, Macey, and Liz all look up. "I don't want to talk about it." They gave me a look that said 'really', I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it, Zach and I didn't break up and tell Grant and Jonas we leave for Rome tomorrow night. No Zach, no mom and no Abby, they can not know. Got it?"

"Why no Zach? Why tomorrow? How do we get there?" Liz pulled out her notebook wanting to get a plan laid out.

"Zach will just get in the way and possibly mess it up. Tomorrow because I need to know. And Macey?" I turn to her.

"I have a jet." She grinned, "And because Cam was with Preston he could be in danger." her grin slid off her face.

"We will figure the rest out with the guys tomorrow they go to bed now." Bex got up from her position on the floor and made her way to her bed. 15 minutes later we where all in bed, I looked to my right to see Liz curled up in a ball sleeping like a fairy then I looked to my left to see Macey laid on her back with her hair to the side, on the other side of her is Bex and I can faintly hear her light snore(which she will 'deny till she dies' as she says). I missed this so much, this is familiar, this is home. Last time I left was in search of answers that I might have found, this time I refuse to come back without them but only I'm going with my girls(Grant and Jonas too) this time.

The next morning we woke up at 6:30 am, we took turns getting ready in the bathroom and changed into our uniforms. I grabbed my crutches from my bedside after Liz yelled at that I will hurt my ankle even more if I don't use them but I beg to differ, I ran on it yesterday and it feels fine. We start to make our way down to breakfast when we run into the guys and Grant offers to help me down the stairs.

"No thanks, little bro, truth be told I don't really need them all to much but Lizzie scares me." I 'sneak' a look at Liz to see her blush and we all laugh. I catch Zach staring at me and give a small smile, don't get me wrong I still really like him, like-like him but too much stuff is going on right now. I end up stumbling a little resulting in me piggy-backing on Grant as Jonas carried my crutches. After breakfast it was time to go to Culture and Assimilation with Madame Dabney and having all my classes with Zach means him bothering me about carrying my books and stuff.

"Zach can I please have my book bag back? I can carry my own stuff, thank you though." We were on our way to our next class when he grabbed my bag.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "it's okay to not be able to do everything by yourself. Sometimes the smartest thing is to ask for help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" We are not fighting! Just having a discussion.

"It means that every time you try to do something you know you can't or shouldn't do, you get hurt." he motioned to my ankle. I snatched my bag from his grasp and shoved my crutches towards him. Now, do I know what I'm doing is stupid? Yes. Do I care? A little bit. As I was approaching the stairs a 7th grader comes running out of nowhere knocking both of us to the ground. By now there was a small crowd around us. Zach comes over trying to help me up but I move away and stand up myself for this he rolls his eyes.

"What?! What! Go ahead and say it, I know you want to! 'I told you so Gallagher Girl.' 'You should listen to me instead of being an idiot.' Well Zach, you were right, you are always right. Let's all just praise the wonderful, amazing spy Zachery Goode!" I snapped.

"'I told you so' really isn't my style. And maybe you shouldn't listen to me cause I was the one to give you the idea to run away." My bag now forgotten and the crowd is getting bigger but I don't really care.

"News flash I would have run away either way! You don't control my every move, you don't control me!" I was now screaming at him. "Can you get that through your thick skull?"

"Oh yeah, you were chasing after a dead man!" That cut like a knife, I started to see red, all I could feel was rage. "Cam, I didn't-"

"You want to talk about parents?" I cut him off, "My mother isn't a psycho terrorist and at least I know who my father is and that both of my parents love me!" Zach just stood there looking beyond hurt.

"You have people that love you, stop ruining it." he wasn't yelling anymore but his voice was tired, "I told you before let me do the dangerous stuff."

"You are still not getting it. I don't need you to take care of me." I look at him, "Forget it, forget everything. I'm done." I turn, picking up my bag realizing the rest of the gang, mom, Abby and some of the teachers had shown up.

"Gallagher Girl stop!"

"Look Zach, you said some hurtful things, I said some hurtful things. We both meant them and now I think we need more than a break. I am your first girlfriend and first relationship don't last." I pushed my way through the crowd heading to my room as the bell rang. I need a nap.

 **Macey's POV**

Oh shit! We showed up just after the poor little 7th grader who now looks scared for her life knocked Cam down. Cam stormed off toward our room then everybody's head snapped back to Zach to see his reaction like this was some reality TV show. To be honest it kind of seemed like it at points.

"Alright, nothing to see here. You all can go back to your own lives. Go- go!" I started to walk in the middle of the circle making a waving motion with my hands.

"Please return to your classes." Ms. Morgan started to say when Abby leaded over and whispered something, "Lunch, go to lunch." Everyone headed to the Grand Hall when she turned towards us. "You boys head to the Grand Hall get some food, girls go check on Cam make sure she's okay." We all nodded and did what we were told.

When we got to the room we saw Cammie packing three bags, she turned to face us "Hey, I thought you will like to pack your own bag Mace, you don't like my style." she said like she didn't just break up with her boyfriend five minutes ago.

"Oh hon, I'm packing _all_ of our bags." Giving her a little side smile, can't smirk too soon. I started to sort through what Cam packed and I have to admit it wasn't bad what she was putting together. "Cam if I didn't know better I'd say your sense of style has gotten... better." To say the least I am amazed.

"Thanks, I guess." The look on Cammie's face made me laugh and Bex and Liz got it too cause they started laughing, Cam ended up joining in.

"Now I'm not an expert on break ups but are you supposed to be laughing not even an hour later?" Bad move Liz, you never remind a girl she just broke up especially if she was going good. As if on cue Cam stated to cry. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" We all sat on her bed hugging her.

"Cam stop crying, it's probably for the best right now." Bex started but Cam didn't calm down, "Macey help me here."

"I've been through many break ups and witnessed many break ups so I know when they are dramatic and when they are needed. That was both." Cam sent me a look, "Hon, if this spy life doesn't work out then you can become an actress kind of dramatic. But to the point, I know what you are going through, having your heart broken but he was right about one thing you are a Gallagher girl. There isn't anything you can't do." I stood up.

"Especially when you have your sisters by your side." Liz said joining me.

"Now put on a brave face and lets go kick some Blackthorne butt in Co. Ops. And plus Abby and Agent Townsend are co teaching that is going to be funny." Bex said while pulling her up.

"And tonight we go to Rome because we both know Preston has some serious explaining to do."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the luckiest girl to have you three as my best friends." Cam said wiping away her tears.

"Like-wise." The three of us responded as we made our way to the subs.

When Bex, Cammie and I got to Sublevel 3(yes I caught up) we walked in on Abby and Townsend having an argument. "Told you this was going to be interesting." Bex said while we took our sits, I sat next to Cam so Zach couldn't. The boys walked in and disappointment crossed Zach's face before he put his mask back in place, not before Cam saw though.

"Alright class," Townsend started once the bell rang, "today we are doing review to see what you know. You will have partners that I picked."

"Booorring." Abby said with a yawn. Townsend sending her a look.

"The pairs will be Tina and Courtney, Rebecca and Grant, Zachery and Cameron-" he was cut off with instant mumbles.

"You idiot! Do you not know anything? Cam and Zachery broke up." Abby said with a duh tone.

"What? When?"

"Like 45 minutes ago. When you are at an all girls school, spy or not, you need to keep up with the drama and gossip or be hated for your mistake." Abby said smirking a little, rolling her eyes. Townsend was just confused, "Well good thing you messed up now we can go with my idea. Everyone to the van!" she pointed to the door as everyone filed out. "Hey Cam," she said in a lower voice, "you can go just stick by Macey, okay?" Cam just nodded and we made our way outside for class.

 **Cammie's POV** **(Time skip)**

The trip to town went smoothly we did brush passes which was easy and since it was during the school day I didn't run into Josh, I'm thankful for that. The rest of the day passed by quickly, Macey was always by my side to keep Zach away from me and vice versa. It was finally time for dinner then bed or in our case to sneak out.

"Hey boys!" Macey said and they rest of us just smiled and nodded. I started to fill up my plate when Bex leaned across the table to Grant and Jonas, "So headmistress Morgan is letting Liz test out her van after dinner and we were wondering if you two might want to catch a movie? Like a double date."

"I'm in." Grant said smiling.

Liz piped up, "What about you Jonas?"

"Movie date with you? Do I look like an idiot, of course I'm in." he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. Dinner went by fast and soon Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz, Jonas and I were all in our room getting ready to leave.

"Okay, Liz and Jonas, you guys can just walk out the front doors but the rest of us will meet you in the car hiding in the trunk. Everyone got it? Good, lets go." I started to lead them to the secret passage way to get out by the car. We were trailing down the passage way almost to the exit when we ran into Abby.

"And what do you think you are doing?" She gave us a stern look.

"Playing tag." Was the first thing that popped into my head. Grant caught along and hit Bex and said "tag" immediately backing up, Bex just shook her head.

"I know you all are sneaking out which you shouldn't be doing because of the dangers, especially you Cam but..." Abby trailed off."

"But what?" Macey pushed on.

"Rachel is going to kill me. Come on." She said picking up a bag. We got to Liz's van, her giving me questioning looks 'Just go with it.' I mouthed at her, we pilled in and drove down the road to the Gallagher walls and gate. We stopped at the gate so Bubble Gum Guard could let us out, he looked in the car and then back at Liz, "Did headmistress approve of this?"

"Um, I'm here." Abby said waving.

"Oh okay." He said opening the gate not really caring all that much. Liz looked at Abby through the mirror, "Who going to teach Covert Operations?" Abby smirked "Hopefully Townsend won't screw up too bad."

Once we were driving through town Abby leaned back and asked "So, where are we heading?"

"Rome." I simply said but the way Abby eyes widen and she tensed up I knew it was anything but simple.

 **I'm going to try and update every Monday but don't get your hopes up. Tell me what you think of Macey's pov, I am trying to expand my writing skills. Leave a review and tell me how old you are/ what grade you are in? I'm 16 and in my junior year of high school.**


	6. Chapter 7

**The next chapter...**

 **Rachel POV**

They left. Cameron and Grant and Abigail. Left. Matthew, then Cameron, now Cameron and Grant and Abigail. Joe is still in his coma which stinks cause I could really use some help right now.

"Rachel?"

"Hm? I'm sorry what where you saying?" Agent Townsend was currently in my office and we were trying to figure out where they are.

"I was saying how Ms. McHenry's jet left their private air strip late last night and landed somewhere along the lines of Europe. I was asking you if you wanted me to send in the CIA or MI6 but with the moles it could be risky? But then again it's just the two of us and we don't know what we are dealing with."

"What's that suppose to mean? We are dealing with my daughter, son and a few of their friends, surely you can handle some kids?"

"Rachel, you should know better than anyone else that they are not 'some kids'. They are Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys, do you know what kind of school Blackthorne is exactly?"

"Of course I know, we did an exchange with them but if you have to ask then you don't have the clearance to know."

"But your precious Joe Solomon went there?" Agent Townsend was leaning forward now.

"Yes but he is in no way mine."

"But you think I am precious." We both turn to see none other than the Joe Solomon standing in the door way smirking, "Both of you I'm truly honored." He said with his hand over his heart walking over to my desk and leaning on the edge. "Now, would either of you mind to fill me in?"

"Well, you are suppose to be in your room, out of sight." I give him my mom look. "But as long as you're alive we could use you. Cammie, Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Abby seem to have disappeared, they left and we think they are in Europe." I leaned back in my chair doing my best to hold back my tears.

"Where is Zachery?" His eyes quickly snapped towards me.

"He is here, we were going to ask him questions but he seems pretty upset." Joe got up, ignoring what I was saying. He grabbed Townsend's gun from him, it hit us by surprise we didn't move till he was out the door. "Hey Joe, where you going with that gun in your hand?" We followed after him, girls jumping out of his way when he walked. This is so bad. This is so bad. This is so bad. I kept repeating that in my head and before I knew it we were at Zach's door. Joe banged on the door, "Open up, Goode."

Zach slowly opened the door with a confused look on his face but when he saw Joe it turned to pure bliss, then to terror when he registered the look on Joe's face. He backed up as Joe pushed forward into the room, Townsend and I following closing the door behind us, still in shock.

"Hey Joe, glad to see you alive and up!" Zach's voice broke.

 **Third Person POV**

Joe looked over to Zach's bed to see his bag mostly pack, "Leaving already, are we?" Joe is staring daggers at Zach.

"Listen Joe-"

"Where is she? Do you know where they went?" Joe interrupted.

"No. I don't know." Zach's voice was small and sore like he had been crying or yelling.

"Where were you heading then?" Joe asked but Zach remained silent. "Where were you heading?" he asked again but more forcefully this time, so much that Zach backed into his bed.

"Aren't you going to do something Headmistress?" Zach pleaded.

"Yes I am, I'm going to find my daughter and son no matter what it takes." she said as she crossed her arms.

Zach shook his head as he said "I was heading to find my mother, she has to know something. I can't- I don't want to think about what she does or doesn't know. But what do I have to lose?" he sat back on his bed with his head in his hands. "Joe, you have every right to want to kill me, you too Headmistress. But I thank you for giving me the chance to be with her for God only knows I don't deserve her."

"Zach," Joe started clearly calmed down, "you probably don't deserve her, you're right there but you do deserve a second or what ever number this is chance. The brit over here says they are in Europe, so finish packing your bag and we will find her."

"Thanks for the confidence boost!" Zach yelled out to Joe as he left the room.

"You don't need me to inflate your ego anymore than it already is!" he yelled back.

As Zach continued packing Ms. Morgan, Townsend and Joe returned to her office. "I'm going to pack and book us a flight to Europe, everyone be ready to leave at 1800 **(It's 1200)**." Townsend said as he walked out.

"Aye aye Captain!" Joe said as he rolled his eyes and smirked, he did a little mock salute. Townsend shook his head and said something about Joe being too childish.

"You really don't like him. Is it because him and Abby has something going on?" Rachel asked Joe.

"No." Joe chuckled has he looked down then into Rachel's eyes, "I have my eyes on someone else." Rachel gave a small smile and looked down, "Don't worry, we will find her, and she will be alive and well." Joe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They both looked into one another's eyes and seemed to be drawn together. They were inches apart when Rachel pulled back, "I should tell Patricia about this and tell her to cover for me. You should go get ready too, shower you smell. Go and don't be seen." She said as she pushed him out of her office. She quickly walked to her desk and dialed a number on her phone, on the second ring she picked up.

"Hello?" Patricia said.

"Hello Patricia, it's Rachel. Could I ask a favor, a small one?" She responded.

"Of course, what is it?"

"As you know Cammie, Grant, Abby, and some of the students have left and we, Townsend and I, have a lead-" Rachel was cut of by Patricia.

"Say no more. When do you leave?"

"Tonight, in a few hours."

"Well you better prepare and I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Rachel said and the line went dead. Rachel headed to her room and all she could think about was not just her daughter, sons or sister's lives that are in danger but that she almost kissed the Joe Solomon.

 **Time skip- 1755**

Zach walked to the Grand Hall to meet Joe, Ms. Morgan and Townsend for their trip to find his Gallagher Girl, even though she isn't really his anymore. He saw Townsend there waiting, and after a minute, but felt way longer, of awkward silents Joe and Ms. Morgan finally showed up. The drive to the airport was awkward but quick, they hurried to board their plane and take off.

"So do have any idea where they are in Europe or if they even in Europe, they could have left already?" Zach was getting anxious. 'What if they aren't there?' 'What if this is a dead end?' 'What if they are dead?' he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts.

"Rome should be the first stop. Matt went to Rome." Solomon said avoiding Rachel's eyes and looking at the floor.

"Rome it is." Rachel said as Townsend nodded in agreement.

 **(Was going to stop here but decided against it)**

 **Time Skip- Rome**

 **Zach's POV**

We got off the plane and drove to a little cafe in the center of Rome. "Zach, have you heard anything from your mother?" Joe sips his coffee nonchalantly like we are not hunting a ancient terrorist group run by my mother who may or may not have kidnapped our loved ones but just on a normal vacation.

"Not since the summer, she was trying to convince me to join and help get Cam." I sipped on the hot chocolate Joe got me thinking he was funny, while all the grown ups drank coffee, I had hot chocolate. News flash Joe I'm 17, turning 18 in a few months!

"Now I need to ask, Zachery, are your feeling towards Cameron going to get in the way of this mission?" Townsend asked in all seriousness making me blush a little, I mean her mother was sitting next to me what was I going to say 'Oh yeah, I love her and I'll give my life for her. She drives me crazy.' yeah no.

"Would you look at that Zachery Goode is blushing!" Joe was getting way to much joy out of this.

"My feelings? What about yours to Abby or Joe's to Ms. Morgan?" I said regaining my smirk as they choked on their coffee and stumbled over their words. I could hear Rachel quietly laugh beside me.

"Alright boys," Ms. Morgan or Rachel straighten up, "we should check into the hotel and get a good nights rest we start first thing tomorrow morning."

"I am not a boy." Joe said while getting up and following her towards the hotel. Yeah he definitely has _strong_ feelings for her. Townsend and I follow behind, when we get to the hotel I find out I'm rooming with Joe _and_ Townsend while Ms. Morgan gets her own room. The three of us walk into the room to see only two beds, "Good night gentlemen." Ms. Morgan says as she passes us on the way to her room.

"Well Zachery, you are the youngest, you get the floor." Townsend says as they throw 2 pillows and a blanket on the ground for me.

"Gee thanks." I say sarcastically but lay down anyway.

I couldn't really sleep, maybe it was jet lag(it kills more spies than you think) or the fact that just about everyone I ever loved and still do love could be dead right this second. Or worse, being tortured. With that thought I jumped up and through on a shirt, shoes and a jacket, leaving a note on the hotel's note pad to not worry anyone that I left- left or got kidnapped, I went for a walk to try and clear my head. The city was dark the only light coming from the street lamps and a few lights in small businesses, restaurants and headlights coming from passing cars. I need to find mother, she has to know something, but how will I find her or even get into contact with her? I continued walking checking my tail a few times doing basic counter surveillance, stopping at a little park to sit on the swings. I looked up at the stars wondering if Gallagher Girl was looking at the same ones, if she was or could look at them. "Gallagher Girl, I hope you are out there and I won't stop till I find you." I say to the sky not thinking I will get a response.

"Oh how sad, Zachy- boy." I turned around to see someone who I never wanted to see ever again.

"Nicholas, long time no see. How's my mother?" I put my mask on not letting him see my true emotions.

"Haven't seen her since the summer, but she is looking for you. Now you know I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm giving you one warning, leave and go back to Blackthorne." His light smile faded as he spoke. Okay let me catch you up real quick, Nick started Blackthorne the same year as Grant, Jonas and I he was our roommate until he disappeared in year 9, we(I) later found out he joined the circle and was my mother's little helper taking my place after I joined Joe.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Okay listen, I know you are working with your crazy ass mother to get to Cammie and let me tell you, you got damn close over the summer but never again. You touch her I kill you. You go anywhere near her I will kill you. Okay? I'm pretty sure her brother will like to have a word with you too. I want you to forget about her and she will forget about you, she'll find someone better, someone that she deserves." He says backing away.

"You know where she is." It wasn't a question, I knew he knows where she is.

"She's safe Goode, as long as she is away from you." And then he disappeared into the night without a single trace just like he did at Blackthorne and the face of the earth.

When I got back to my hotel room, I saw Joe missing from his bed but before I could freak he walked into the room, "So where did you go?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair something I do when I'm stressed or nervous, a trait Cammie pointed out to me during our exchange, "Just went for a walk. You?"

He just smirked, one similar to mine, and said "It time for us to go to bed, big day tomorrow." I chuckled a little bit but kicked off my shoes, stripped of my jacket and shirt and let my dreams of my Gallagher Girl take over my mind.

 **I'd like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and stuck with the story and a special shout out to Fairy095 who reached out and helped me write this this story even know they probably didn't even think they were helping me, they did. It has been brought to my attention that Cammie has been acting 'bitchy' and rude, I'm so sorry for that. I've been trying to put myself in her shoes and it's hard because I'm trying to make it realistic and I not Ally Carter. As sad as that is, I not, wish I was. Tell me what you think of Rachel's POV. I also added a little song reference in this chapter- hint: it has to do with Joe, virtual cookie/shout to anyone who knows it answer will be revealed next chapter. And no Nick is not from Heist Society, just a name for a character I added. Please please let me know what you think in a review- CRITICISM WELCOMED! Thank you.**

 **~bookslover777**


	7. Chapter 8

**Okay, the song reference in the last chapter was Hey Joe by Jimi Hendrix, _"_** _Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun of yours",_ **he is one of my favorite artist check him out. And the next chapter...**

 **Zach's POV**

I was back at Blackthorne, we were doing night drills, I was wearing my jumpsuit running through the forest and mud with my gun pressed to my chest. That was until I saw her, she had Cam. I no longer had my gun, I look around for a weapon realizing we were in the tombs. I run towards them but she vanishes and Cammie drops to the floor, she's bleeding but I don't know from where. I desperately tried to stop the bleeding but it was everywhere, I was covered in it.

"You could have saved her!" I turned around and all her family was there, including Joe, the girls and Jonas.

"I'm trying." I said just above a whisper. "I tried." I was now crying but all I could hear was Nicholas saying she's safer without me. "She safer away from me." I repeated rocking back and forth.

I feel someone shaking me, I open my eyes to see Joe and Rachel crouching down by me, "You alright?" Rachel asks gently.

"Who is safer away from you?" Joe asked.

"Cammie." I jumped up pushing passed them, "I'm going out." Is all I said before I grabbed a shirt and my jacket and left.

I started down the street trying to think but my mind kept going back to Cammie then Nick. I can't trust him, I turned on my mother so she sent someone else in to finish my mission. I walked into a near by cafe and stood in line to order, but before I could I felt a hand on my back.

"Hello Zach." Joe said as he slipped something into the waist band of my jeans, unnoticed by others. The cool metal felt familiar against my skin, I gave Joe a questioning look and he just nodded. Before I could respond it was our turn to order. "Four coffees, two black with espresso shots, one hazelnut with six cream and six sugar, and one french vanilla latte with whip cream on the top. All large, thanks." Joe said handing her a twenty.

She smiled brightly, "Name?"

"Joe." We walked over to the pick up area and to wait.

"Why do you always get me the girlyish or childish drink you can?" I said smirking

"Cause I know it bugs you." he said throwing my smirk right back in my face. Did it hurt my ego? A bit. Am I going to show it? Never in a million years. Our drinks are finished and we walk back to the table in the back, me sitting next to Townsend and across from Ms. Morgan- Rachel.

"Okay, so, If my memory is correct, which it is, your favorite coffee is hazelnut loaded down with cream and sugar, right?" Joe handed Rachel her coffee and she smiled.

"Only after Matt." Her smiled flatted a little at the thought. I decide to jump right in and break the silents.

"So what's going down today that I'm going to need a gun?" I lowered my voice so no one but them could hear me, maybe not the best topic but something.

"Nothing, just in case we run into any danger." Joe responded. They started to go over protocol but I wasn't paying attention, I was looking at the blonde walking into the dark alleyway. I quickly jump up, shaking the table a little, I mumbled a quick apology and ran out the coffee shop. Once I got into the crowd I went into pavement artist mode and headed towards the alley. Once I get to the alley I stop at the opening and stare. It's her, it's really her. I start to run to her but then Nick comes out of the shadows with his gun trained on me, at the same time I whip out my gun and point it at him. This seemingly broke Cam out of whatever kind of trance she was in.

"What. The. H-E- double hockey stick?" she turns around.

"Gallagher Girl get away from him. Now." My face is stone hard.

Cammie turns and looks at who I'm taking about but stays planted where she is. "Nick? Is that you?" Wait what?

"Hey there, Cammie- bear." he gives her a half smile but drops it once he looks at me. Suddenly a person runs up behind them looking visibly sweaty, he has brown hair and glasses.

"Ah come oh, this again." He takes in the scene and notices Cam, "Cam, you are alive. And you're back with your friends." He turns to me, "Hello, I don't think we met properly, I'm Preston Winters and you must be Zach." He stuck out his hand. I give a look to Cam saying 'is he for real?' But in that very moment where I wasn't paying attention Nick tackled me to the ground yelling at Cammie to go and for Preston to take her inside.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" she gave him the Morgan glare, "And will you two cut it out, you are both the good guys." she pulled us apart but we were right back to the start, pointing our guns at each other. Rachel, Joe and Townsend are rounding the corner with Abby, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Grant.

"Yo Nicky, how have you been, man? Haven't seen you since 10th grade." Grant started to walk towards him only to get pulled back by Bex. Okay what is going on?!

"Hello Nick, it is good to see you again. Zachery here is our friend." She said ever so sweetly, "Cameron, come here." Cam went running to her with open arms. They stopped hugging when Nick started talking.

He lowered his gun but kept it at the ready, "With all do respect, Ms. Morgan, but I don't think you know the full truth and Zachery or Joe Solomon." where was he going with this, "Zachery was assigned a mission by his mother to get close to Cammie and capture her and he did that through Solomon."

"Okay, wow! Can someone say, what's the word," Preston looked at Nick and then to Cammie and Grant, "tea? Spilled tea. Why don't we take this inside, it's safer." Preston typed a code into a code pad and the door opened up, we were all cleared by Marines, after of course I handed him my gun only Rachel, Abby and Townsend got to keep theirs, we walked into what seemed like a dinning room with a table that could seat 12.

"It's safe, it's swept for bugs every hour and it's sound proof. We're good." Preston said sitting down. We all join him.

"Okay. I think Cammie should start off by saying why she left again." Rachel gave a pointed look to Cammie, Grant and even Abby.

"Well I'd like to say hey Mr. S good to see you up and walking and breathing! And we left cause I thought Preston could be in trouble and we had adult supervision." Cammie said motioning to Abby.

"Abigail barely grew up herself." Townsend said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I'm one of the best spies in the CIA and Homeland Security." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay now since that's cleared up, I think he should explain seeing as he said Zach is bad and trying to hurt Cam." Bex said a little annoyed.

"I am not trying to hurt Cam! You know I'll never hurt her." I said getting up and run my hand through my hair.

"This is what I know, at the beginning of the summer I heard that Cam ran away and was by herself-"

"What? seriously?" Joe interrupted, Cam looked down.

"No interruptions. So I went looking not knowing if Catherine knew or not. It was quite easy to find where she was, cause I know her and Matt, but actually seeing her and tailing her was a whole different ball game. I had tabs on her but I stuck with Catherine not so she can find Cam but so she couldn't. I helped rescue her from cells, pushing her into the path of Grant and Jonas. When I was with Catherine over the summer so was Zach, asking if she had Cam yet and talking about joining the Circle. By then she found me out somehow and I've been hiding, following Cam throughout the summer. I known Zach since Blackthorne and the Circle and in neither cases is any good."

"But don't you know Grant from Blackthorne? You seem to trust him." Liz questioned.

"Yeah but I also known him and Cams since we were in diapers. We were neighbors in Nebraska." he smiled towards Cam, that made my blood boil.

"Yes we were. Zach has proved himself and Joe trust him, we trust Joe." Rachel said.

"I'd like to know what Preston knows." I said leaning against the wall.

"Oh well, a lot, more than I should probably. Gallagher is a school for spies, the whole thing with the Circle of Cavan and Catherine Goode, and I thought I had bad parents, oh and Cam's dad Matthew Morgan. But don't worry, I am a politician's son, I'm good at keeping secrets especially ones that I will be killed if I don't." He said smiling giving us his word.

"Well, I think it's time we go back to Gallagher, Preston you will have to join us. I'll talk to your parents." Rachel started to get up but Cam I butted in.

"What? Mom no, we need to do this, I need to do this."

"I understand that and it will be handled but we need to go back now, especially since I just realized there is no Covert Operations teacher there." Abby and Townsend pointed at each other and said "Your fault!" Which broke the tension and made us all laugh.

We all agree to meet at the airport in two hours giving time for Rachel and Abby to convince Preston's parents to let him visit Gallagher and for us to gather our stuff. I walk with Cam back to her hotel with Bex and Grant ahead of us with Liz, Jonas and Nick, Macey and Preston trailing behind.

"So, Gallagher Girl find out anything interesting?" I give her my trademark smirk.

"Well I just learned my childhood best friend is wanted by the Circle because of me." she gave me a sarcastic smile. "I'm sorry, Zach, it's just I don't know who to trust. I wish everything will go back to normal." she looked down at the ground as she continued to walk.

"Gallagher Girl, you aren't normal, nothing and no one is 'normal' in this life. We chose this life." I pulled he aside earning glances from the others but I couldn't care.

"Zach, come on we need to get back-" I shut her up with a kiss on the lips, man have I missed the feeling of hers on mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and hers goes around my neck, my mind goes blank not a care in the world. She pulls away, just by an inch, "Blackthorne boy, I missed you." I can't help but grin.

"I missed you too, Gallagher girl." I held her in my arms feeling at peace.

"Darn, sorry to break up this sweet reunion but we got to get going." Abby came up behind us and dragged Cam away while Townsend pulled me by the arm to our hotel.

"We meet at the airport in an hour no later." Rachel gave her sister a pointed look then turned towards her kids, "Love you both, be safe, see you soon."

We walked back to our hotel and gathered our stuff not even bothering to check out, waiting for our taxi to the airport Joe came over to me, "Your birthday is few months away, thought of anything you want to do? You are turning 18, buy your first pack of cigarettes, legally." I let out a laugh.

"Nah, I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to live till I'm 18."

"You are, it might not seem like it but you are." we both laugh as the taxi pulls up and started to put our bags in the trunk. "Think about it, Goode."

 **Time skip to the plane**

No, this isn't a plane. It's a jet. A private jet. "McHenry, don't you think this is... supernumerary?"

"Oh wow, you're using big words, Goode, aren't you a big boy now." she started smirking, why is everyone stealing my smirk, "But no, there are pros and cons to being the senator's daughter." she plopped down in a seat next to Preston. Liz curled up next to Jonas and they were doing something on her laptop, Grant is eating, surprise surprise, as Bex rested her head on his shoulder. Joe, Rachel, Abby and Townsend were all seated around a table talking and laughing. I saw Cammie sitting in the back seats across from Nick with her feet on his lap, I decided to sit down with them, not because I'm jealous but because... I don't trust him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing much, just catching up. He telling me about you guys use to be roommates and some stories." she was smiling so big, like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah Goode, remember that time the seniors pranked us and we ran out the in our pajamas thinking it was a fire drill. They were laughing so hard until they realized they played with Catherine Goode's child, put us on top real fast." he laughing not because it was funny, cause it wasn't we had to run 20 miles right then and there, but mocking me trying to get Cam to realize I'm no good. Instead of letting it get to me I just turn and kissed Cam right on the lips, almost like I was claiming her. After a second she pulled back and got up.

"I really hungry, anyone want anything?" a faint blush crept onto her cheeks, I just smirked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." she turned towards Nick.

"A water, please, thanks Camster." he sent her a smile but when she turned around we both glared at each other. "What did I say Goode, stay away. Your mother is looking not just for Cam but you too. And if she get hurt because of you..." he shook his head, "I won't kill you, I'll let you live with the guilt." He turned to get up and walk over to Cammie but turned back to me, "Oh and relax, I'm not trying to get in your girlfriend's pants." and walked away. One, never said he was but that's good to know. Two, never in a million years will I hurt my Gallagher Girls again. They both came back, Nick with his water bottle and Cam with a turkey sandwich along with a water.

"Here, share this with me, you need to eat something." she hands it to me, I just nod my head. She sits down with me and I lay my arm on the seat behind her.

"So Nicky, anyone strike your fancy?" she smiles towards him but I just laugh.

"Please, the girl will have to be crazy or something to go out with him." I take a bit out of my half of the sandwich, watching the suspicious smile cross his face.

"I went out with him, 6th grade for about a year." Cam turns to me with a offended look on her face, I choked on the bit of sandwich.

"What?" I sent a look to Nick who was laughing his ass off, the others turn towards me after they hear me choking.

 **Next chapter will be up next Monday(maybe). Please review thanks.**

 **I wish you nothing but peace, love and rock & roll (old time rock & roll that is)**

 **~bookslover777**


	8. Chapter 9

**Zach's POV**

 _"Please, the girl will have to be crazy or something to go out with him." I take a bit out of my half of the sandwich, watching the suspicious smile cross his face._

 _"I went out with him, 6th grade for about a year." Cam turns to me with a offended look on her face, I choked on the bit of sandwich._

 _"What?" I sent a look to Nick who was laughing his ass off, the others turn towards me after they hear me choking._

Everyone was staring at me wondering what just happened and truth be told so was I.

"You. Went out with him. Why?" Okay was I being a little dramatic? Yes but I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to.

"Yeah, they went out from like the beginning of 6th up into like the summer before 7th, then they broke up." Grant said and Cam just nodded.

"Zach, don't overreact, it's not like you don't have any ex- girlfriends." Liz said trying to stop another fight, this wasn't a fight. I'm just surprised. But the thing is I don't have any ex-girlfriends, I didn't have time and was always told they are just a distraction and man is that right but Liz doesn't know any of that.

"Oh no, Cams Zachy's first girlfriend." Grant said using the nickname he made me in the 9th grade and I hate.

"Yeah, he is growing up so fast." Jonas said jumping in wiping a fake tear from his face.

"So you didn't hear Zach and Cam's fight then? Cause Cam through that right in Zach's face." Macey held back a laugh.

"Well yeah, I've been pining for Cam since I was like 16 and before that well lets just say, Blackthorne doesn't support relationships spy or not."

"That's so sweet!" Liz said while Cam jumped on me and hugging me. Cam moved to get off my lap but I pulled her back down.

"I'm comfortable like this." I pulled her closer to my chest, "And by the way, Gallagher Girl, you're mine." I kissed her slow on the lips and I could feel her smile.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." she said just above a whisper, snuggling closer to me.

"And just like that they are back together." Abby said as the adults returned back to their conversation, a smile made it's way onto my face.

"Is Zach actually smiling?" Grant questioned, I can't tell if he was serious or not but I just smirk. Macey hit him.

"You had to ruin it!" We all laughed at that.

I nudged my Gallagher Girl, "Hey Gallagher Girl, why did you even date Nick, seriously?"

Nick opened his mouth to respond, "Wow Goode, just because I'm gay now doesn't mean I couldn't have dated girls in the pass. That's really homophobic you."

"No- I'm not- no. I mean-" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Relax, I messing with you." Nick started to laugh his ass off. "But I am gay."

"Wait you dated and kissed a gay guy? That's, like, on my bucket list." Macey started laughing, Cam blushed and hid her face against my neck. I couldn't believe Nick was gay, I mean I could but still. I known him for most of my life and never once did he come of as gay.

"Why don't you kids try to get some rest we will be landing in 5 hours **(IDK if this is** **realistic)**. In your own seats."Rachel turned back around and we all went to our own seats, much to my displeasure I was really enjoying Gallagher Girl on top of me. Not in that way... Okay maybe a little that way but I'm teenage boy!  
 **Time Skip- Gallagher  
** As we pulled up to Gallagher Rachel ordered us to go straight to our rooms and we will be attending classes tomorrow and not to tell anyone about what happened or is happening, she will deal with explaining Preston in the morning to the other girls.

"Wait, where are Preston and Nick going to be staying?" Bex questioned as we walked in to the sleeping mansion.

"I called ahead and had an extra bed added to Zach, Grant, and Jonas' room." Rachel responded.

"Okay, how about Preston stays there and Nick sleeps with us?" Cammie pleaded with her mom, the rest of them joining in.

"Aw come Rach, it's not like hes straight." Abby joked.

"Yeah, I'd be more concerned with me sleeping with the guys." Nick agreed, making the girls smirk and the adults laugh a little.

"We have girls friends." Jonas informed.

"You say that like I haven't stole a girl's boyfriend before." Nick was smirking now.

"Jenny is still not over that." Cam gave Nick a pointed look.

"I don't care. I had _fun_ with her boyfriend." They both started laugh hard about that.

"Fine, go to bed now." Rachel order, not as a spy but as a mom and visibly tired. The girls started to cheer and laugh.

"That worked? I'm gay!" Grant walked over to the girls but Jonas and I pulled him back.

"You are as straight as they come, my friend." I said smirking. He just shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"You're right, love you mom." he gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk away but at the last second turned back and slapped Bex's ass. Grant took off like a bat out of hell with Bex right behind him.

"He's gonna die." We all agreed. Cam kissed her mom good night too and said night to Abby. We walked the girls and Nick to their room to say good night. They all said to good night to their respective girl friends(Nick already went in to sleep) but as Cam turned to go in I pulled her back, not wanting to let her out of my sight. I pulled her towards me and against my chest.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" She looked confused.

"What do you mean? It's Thursday tomorrow, school night." she gave a light, jokingly smile.

"You're my girlfriend, I want to take you on a proper date. So, Cameron Ann Morgan, may I take you on a date to town?" I gave her smile, more like a grin though.

"Of course." She stood on her toes and gave me a light kiss on my lips, I was in a daze when she said good night and went in her room, closing the door. I nodded my head and walked back to my room thinking I am the luckiest guy to live.

 **Cammie's POV**

I close the door and turn around to face my three best friends to see them smiling, no more like evil grins.

"I'm picking your outfit." Both Nick and Macey said at the same time. They looked at each other, this should be fun. Nick always practically picked my outfits even if it was just the movies (I'm the first he came out to) but now a days it Macey who has been dressing me.

"Or I can dress myself." They both burst out laughing at that. I looked to Bex and Liz for help but to no avail. "Okay how about we just get ready for bed now." I walked into the bathroom grabbing my wash bag on the way to brush my teeth and change.

I walk out to find Nick spread out on my bed taking up the whole thing, "No, that's not going to work." I tried to push him over (key word- tried).

"Oh why? You are probably going to sneak off and find your boy toy in the middle of the night any way." he rolled over giving me room while the girls just laughed.

"He has been with us less than 24 hours and here at Gallagher for less than 1 and already knows where you go at night." Macey got out in between laughs.

"Well Gallagher Girl, I'm coming to you tonight." I turn to see the one and only Zachery Something Goode leaning against the door frame, you guessed it, smirking. He walked in and the rest of the guys followed. Bex quickly ran over to Grant with a smile on her face and poor Grant didn't see it coming, as he fell to the ground letting out a yell.

"DID YOU JUST TAZE ME?!" Grant screamed, we all doubled over laughing.

"Never slap my arse again in public." Bex was smirking, her ascent thick.

"There a loophole, babe." Grant recovered quickly, standing up with a grin on his face.

"I know. I put it there you bloody idiot." Bex pulled him in for a kiss but got heated quickly and I'm talking seconds here. I clear my throat.

"Okay, ew! I don't want to see my best friend and brother make out or know about their _likes_." I gave them a disgusted look, turned around and sat on my bed with Nick. Zach soon came over and sat at the foot while the others made their way to their beds with their boyfriends.

"Well, since we are all here, why don't we play an little game of truth or dare?" Macey had a mischievous grin on her face and I knew she was up to something.

"What is this? Middle school?" Nick let out a laugh but sat up anyway.

"Scared, Nicky?" I teased.

"You gonna hide, Chameleon?" he through back at me.

"Game on." We said in unison. We all got up and sat on the floor in a circle, "Okay, who wants to go first?" Macey grins showing her pearly whites.

"I will. Zachery, truth or dare?" She was leaning against Preston, next to them was Grant then Bex, Liz and Jonas, Zach then me and in between Macey and me is Nick.

"Dare." he said smirking but all Macey did was grin.

"I dare you to go tell Mr. Solomon you and Cam are running away together and eloping."

"I don't know what his reaction will be but I know it won't be good so I'm going to pass." Zach pulled me closer to him, keeping his arm around my waist.

"No fun. Since we are playing the clean version, you only get 3 passes and when you run out you have to do the dares and answer the truths no matter what. Your turn Zach." Macey explained.

"Preston, truth or dare?" Preston looked up surprised.

"Umm... truth."

"Did you or did you not kiss my Gallagher Girl over the summer?" Zach's grip around me tightened and I could tell he was struggling to keep his anger in check, I bury my nose into his neck and that seems to calm him down a bit.

"Yes but she was wearing heals and contacts and a wig and she looked so much like Mace and I couldn't help myself, I went for it. It absolutely meant nothing. Besides Mace is a better kisser." He gave a small smile making Macey blush and smirk.

"Whoa whoa, you caught me off guard- you know what never mind. I have my Blackthorne Boy, who actually knows how to kiss a girl." I shove my face deeper into Zach's neck placing kisses there, I could feel him hold back and shiver which made me smile.

"Only you have this effect on me, Gallagher Girl." he whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how the cat killed the chameleon." Nick really didn't know when to shut up, I sent him a glare which made everyone else laugh.

"It's almost 2am. Shouldn't we get to bed?" Liz yawns and rest her head on Jonas's shoulder. Grant nods, picking Bex up and carrying her to her bed, crawling under the covers after her. "No monkey business." Liz says after snuggling into her sheets, Jonas, being the gentlemen he is sleeps on the sheets cuddled into her, along with Preston and Macey. Nick climbs back into my bed and falls asleep in a second. Zach and I make our way to the door but not before Macey says, "We are continuing the game tomorrow." turns over falling asleep. Zach and I make our way through the mansion not really having a destination in mind, we end up in a passage way near the library. Zach stops and presses me against the wall, almost straight away his lips find mine and his tongue is asking for entrance. I am more aware of the amount of clothes I lack right now then any other time, I am in short shorts and one of my dad's old flannels with a sports bra underneath. After 10 minutes of a heated make out session he pulls away and rests his forehead on mine, taking deep breaths.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl." his hands run up my sides stopping and cupping my face, "I'm in love with you... I'm crazy without you but all I can think about when I'm with you is to keep you safe." I shut him up with a kiss.

"Zach, I love you too. I'm never going to leave you as long as you don't leave me." I wrap my arms around his neck pulling me closer to him. He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist or as much as I can with a cast and walks us to his room, which is empty. We lay down on his bed, tangling our limbs to be closer to one another, he pulls the blanket over top of us and kisses my head.

"Good night, Gallagher Girl." his arms tighten around me, almost like he never wants to let go, "By the way, I, unquestionably, love your pajamas." I can seriously feel the smirk on his lips but I snuggle closer, if that is even feasible.

I smile as I drift of to sleep, "Good night, Blackthorne Boy."

 **So sorry I didn't update on time and I probably will update late next week too but I have mock regents, regents, finals, essays and a whole bunch of other stuff going on. I am trying my hardest to keep up and write but I don't even have time to read! I know nothing big happens in this chapter but I wanted to put something out this week. So, Cammie and Zach say I love you, you'll learn more about Nick in the next chapter along with Cams and Grant's bother-sister relationship, Rachel and Joe's too. Leave a review and tell me what you think is going to happen.**

 **~bookslover777**


	9. Chapter 10

**Cammie's POV**

I wake up not in my bed and feel a wave of panic take over. I look around recognizing Zach's room and start to relax but then I heard a noise come from his attached bathroom. "Zach?" I got up and walked over to the door, "Are you alright?" I knocked on the door and heard shuffling and some groaning. I knocked again with more power, "Zach, open up."

"I'm fine, go get ready for classes." he shouted back, "I'll see you at breakfast." he didn't get me anytime to respond so I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see me and walked back to my room. It was only 6am and breakfast was at 8am, the boys haven't returned to their room meaning they spent the night with my friends. I made it back to my room, opened the door to Macey screaming at Grant for something.

"You idiot! That was the last of my baking powder and it takes 3-5 business days to order, not to mention illegal in the U.S. and several other different countries!"

"Why do you have baking powder? Shouldn't you keep that in the kitchen? Not really my fault now, is it?" Grant had a smug smile on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked to Macey's desk and saw a white powder covering it, the floor next to it and partly Grant's leg.

"It's make up." She turns towards me, "Cam can you explain to your idiot brother what make up is and that he should not touch mine."

"Grant, I wouldn't touch Macey's make up because one she gets mad when you do, two there is a 80 percent chance it is illegal, and three there is a 100 percent chance it is very lethal." I explain giving him a small smile making both of us chuckle and Macey glare.

"So what where you and Goode up to last night?" she sent a smirk in my direction. Bex and Nick both sat up straighter, Liz came out of the bathroom already in her uniform.

"Nothing much, just talking and then went to bed. Oh and guys, you might want to go and see him, I don't think he is feeling to well." Grant and Jonas share a look, "What?"

Grant looked at me, "Zach doesn't get sick, at least not easily, and he doesn't show it." Grant gives me a quick hug as him and Jonas make their way back to their room. I quickly grab my uniform and change, putting my hair into a high ponytail and slipping on my black converse. Macey put on minimum make up for me today which I'm thankful for, just some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. We where sitting around for a bit till breakfast just catching up or getting to know each other in some cases or even re-know each other. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Zach, I mean Grant said he doesn't get sick and I never seen him sick or even remotely ill, not even a sore throat! I have seen him cut, bruised and bloodied but never sick so I guess Grant is right. Wow, that is a first. Maybe I should go check on him? It could have something to do with the circle, could it? Could the circle have poisoned him?

"Cam? Cammie?" I look over and Liz was waving her hand in my face, "Time for breakfast." I nodded and got up we walked down, me a little behind the group then I remember.

"Guys wait." they turned around slightly alarmed but I just pointed to Preston, them getting my question.

"I guess just go with it, your mom didn't say anything so my guess is she already has something planned out." Macey shrugged and kept walking. Bex and Liz fell behind and walked at my sides.

"Did you know he calls her Mace, like as a normal nickname? And she allows it. Not once has she reacted negatively to it." Liz said just below a whisper so no one could hear but us.

"Liz, they are people, not lab rats." Bex reminded Liz for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah and I am almost positive that she likes him. Scratch that, I'm positive." we started to giggle(yes giggled), Macey turned around and sent us a glare, oops I guess she could hear us. We sat down in our usual sits but Zach nor Grant and Jonas were there, my mom went up to the podium and announced.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," she looked over towards our table, "as some of you may have noticed we are joined by a few new gentlemen today as in Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Nicholas Smith and Preston Winters. We aren't in Code Red because, well three of them are Blackthorne or former Blackthorne boys and Mr. Winters is joining us to start to study our field. I trust you will treat them with respect and welcome them. Another and last announcement I have is creating a Gallagher prom for seniors. We have been testing new things here and want you girls and boys to have some normal high school experiences, so with that being said we will be joined by some Blackthorne seniors in two days. Friday you will get a town day. Thank you and have a wonderful day." She stepped down as a wave of whispers and giggles swept over the Grand Hall, I just turned to Nick.

"So, looking forward to seeing more of your old classmates?"

He looked at me and smiled' "Yeah- no." he shook his head. I heard the doors open as I piled my plate with some waffles and bacon, the guys walk in and over to us, Zach tries to sit down next to me- tries being the key word.

"Tina, can you move over please?" she ignores him, "Tina?" she continues to chat with her friends about prom and the Blackthorne boys coming.

"Tina, we are back together." I say biting into a strip of bacon."

"Oh hey Zach! Are you excited about seeing your old classmates?" she smiles sliding down making room for him to sit. Zach nods in return and looks towards me.

"What was that?"

"It's called sisterhood." Macey, Bex, Liz and I say at the same time. Okay it's a bit creepy but fun!

"No, it's just creepy, really creepy." Zach smirked and nudged me, I leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away, he kissed my forehead and changed the subject, "So what's this about a prom? And where do I get those wrist flower things?"

"It's called a corsage, dude. Thought you would know that, Mr. I-Know-Everything-Spy." Preston let out a light chuckle.

"Whatever," Zach waved him off like it was nothing and maybe it was, "But is there a special thing I have to do or can I just take my Gallagher Girl?" Hmm?

"Uh, YES! In fact all of you," Macey points to Jonas, Grant, Preston and Zach, "have to do a prom-posal. They have to be big, special, and meaningful in order for us to go." she gave a satisfied smirk.

"I don't think Gallagher Girl wants all that." Zach put his arm around my waist but I moved out of his grasp. Maybe I do want a big deal, maybe I want to be treated like I'm something important and not in the way where I may or may not have information. Maybe I wanted to be the slightest bit normal, even for just one night.

"I do, actually. It's our senior year, our prom night, I can't even remember my summer, I want to be normal or as normal as I can be."

"But prom-posals are stupid." Zach gave me a pleading look, my I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and like always, he crumbles, "Fine, fine." I grin, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. I pulled back quick, shocked at how hot his cheek was.

"Zach, you are hot, very very hot. Like temperature wise." I feel his forehead with the back of my hand, "Oh no, Zach, you're too sick."

"I'm fine," he shrugs off my touch and stands up,"and good cover up for calling me hot, by the way I think you look especially hot today in your uniform." he sends me a wink and of course a smirk while he walked away.

"Can that boy be anymore of a condescending asshat?" Bex shook her head and stuffed her mouth with some egg benedict.

"That's our friend and brother you are talking about so we have to stick up for but... true." Jonas nodded and scooped another spoon full of cereal into his mouth, "So you guys and girls ready for classes?" We all nodded but Preston who looked terrified, we all laughed as the bell rang.

"Come on you are with me today." Macey said as she dragged him to the first class of the day which we all shared.

 **Zach's POV(from the start of the chapter)**

I was dreaming about mine and Cammie's future together, whether or not she went to Georgetown, another college or straight into an organization, I'll follow wherever she goes, be by her side and maybe one day we could get married. I don't know how she feels about the whole marrying and having children things, with what happen with her dad and how it left her and her mom, even her aunt maybe she not open for it. I didn't even believe i love and caring for a person so much that you only focus on them 24/7 till I met Cam. I guess I still have to thank Joe for assigning me to tail her back in D.C. and when doing brush passes. All of a sudden I get this cramping, nauseated feeling, I get out of bed gently trying not to upset my stomach even more or wake Cam up and rush to the attached bathroom, closing and locking the door. I hunch over the toilet spilling out my guts and I can't stop sweating.

'This can't be happening.' I repeat over and over again in my head. See the thing is I never get sick, I have a strong metabolism. I stop puking, I stand up feel light headed and very very hot. I strip off my shirt and splash water on my face, I try drinking some but that triggers my stomach and I start to throw up more. "Zach?" I heard light footsteps coming towards the door, oh great Cam's up, she can't see me like this, not when I'm weak.

"Are you alright?" she knocks on the door ever so lightly, I throw up again this time forcing myself to be as quiet as I can, not succeeding. She knocks heavier this time, "Zach, open up."

"I'm fine, go get ready for classes." I shouted back through the door, "I'll see you at breakfast." she didn't respond but I heard her retreating footsteps and my bedroom door opening and closing. I sunk back against the wall defeated, I just pushed the only person I loved(in the relationship/ I want to marry kind of way) away, I just hope she understands and isn't too mad. I got up and took a shower and scrubbed the taste of vomit out of my mouth. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to get dressed in my uniform but was surprised to Grant and Jonas standing there eyeing me carefully.

"Well I have to get dressed and if you want to watch, feel free but we all have girlfriends." I smirked, walking over to my closet thanking myself, mentally, for putting on briefs. I drop my towel and grab my khakis, putting them on and turning to face them. The look on their face was priceless, "You like what you see?" I smirk bigger, holding my hands out with my shirt in my hand. I laugh shrugging it on.

"I'm starting to think Nick isn't the only gay one." Grant smiled at me.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Cammie?" I think I was pushing it but it was really funny to piss Grant off.

"Dude, that's my sister! Don't be a dick." Grant made a disgusted pissed off look and I couldn't hold back.

"Huh, you guys must be twins because just last night she said something about me and dick. What was it?" I fake ponder but then Grant lunges at me, I quickly dodge and he comes at me again this time I'm not quick enough and he lands a punch right in my gut. I pray not to throw up again.

"Grant stop, he's sick. Zach that was really uncalled for and you had it coming." Jonas said stepping in between us, "Grant get dress, you too Zach. Shake hands and lets just forget this, we are all safe and we are with our friends and family." I nodded my head and finished getting dressed, I reached my hand out for Grant to shake.

"Man, I am so sorry, what I said was uncalled for." He nodded and pulled me in for a man-hug and laughed.

"I'm not sorry for hitting you." We all laughed and started to head down to breakfast to meet the girls.

"If it makes you feel better Cam and I haven't done anything remotely close to hooking up yet." I offer to Grant.

"You had to add in yet didn't you." Grant sends me a look but I just smirk.

"To be honest, you seen me naked more then her." I laugh at the memories of all the pranks and mishaps we had but Grant gives a disgusted look.

"Yeah, lets not be honest about that." The three of us laugh like the old times of us staying up late at Blackthorne. When we reach the Grand Hall we are late and just hear the end of Ms. Morgan or... err... Rachel's speech. I really got to get use to calling her that. Something about a prom and Blackthorne coming and neither of those things sound good right now. We walk over to the girls sitting in our normal spot.

"Tina, can you move over please?" she doesn't respond, "Tina?" I try to get her attention but she keeps talking to her friends about the Blackthorne boys.

"Tina, we are back together." Cammie says biting into her bacon.

"Oh hey Zach! Are you excited about seeing your old classmates?" Tina smiles sliding down making room for me to fit. I nod in return and look towards Cam.

"What was that?"

"It's called sisterhood." Macey, Bex, Liz and her say at the same time. Okay. Creepy.

"No, it's just creepy, really creepy." I smirked and nudged her, she leans in for a kiss but I pulled away, I kiss her forehead and changed the subject, "So what's this about a prom? And where do I get those wrist flower things?" I'm sick whether I like to admit it or not and don't want her to get sick.

"It's called a corsage, dude. Thought you would know that, Mr. I-Know-Everything-Spy." Preston let out a light chuckle.

"Whatever," I waved him off, "But is there a special thing I have to do or can I just take my Gallagher Girl?"

"Uh, YES! In fact all of you," Macey points to Jonas, Grant, Preston and me, "have to do a prom-posal. They have to be big, special, and meaningful in order for us to go." she gave us a satisfied smirk.

"I don't think Gallagher Girl wants all that." I put my arm around her waist but she moved out of my grasp. I gave her a questioning look.

"I do, actually. It's our senior year, our prom night, I can't even remember my summer, I want to be normal or as normal as I can be." Cam turns to face me.

"But prom-posals are stupid." I gave her a pleading look but she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and like always, I crumble, "Fine, fine." she grins, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. She pulled back quick, obviously shocked at how hot my cheek was.

"Zach, you are hot, very very hot. Like temperature wise." She feels my forehead with the back of her hand, "Oh no, Zach, you're too sick."

"I'm fine," I shrugs off her touch and stand up,"and good cover up for calling me hot, by the way I think you look especially hot today in your uniform." I send her a wink and of course a smirk while I walked away. Grant is probably going to kill me later but it was worth it to she her blush. I feel a wave of nausea wash over me and I turn to head back to my room but run into Joe.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be hidden or dead? Never mind." I try to move past him but he wasn't having it.

"Little birdie told me you are sick." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, and I am about to be sick all over you if you don't let me go to my room." I try to move past him again but he pulls me back."

"Nope, you are going to the infirmary." I open my mouth to protest but he beats me to it, "I am your legal guardian, you are still 17 and have to listen to me. Now walk." He says as the bell rings.

This is great I'm sick in the infirmary and not with my Gallagher Girl who needs protecting.

When we get to the infirmary, there was no wait and the doctor came in right away, "So, Mr. Goode, what seems to be the problem?" she smiles brightly at me then to Joe.

"Nothing, I just have a slight cold." I say blankly.

"You might be right but what's wrong?" she takes off her stethoscope and presses it against my chest, "Deep breathes."

"I have a sore throat, vomiting and fever." she pulls away and starts to type on her laptop that she brought in.

"I'll be right back." she says and three minutes later she is with two throat swabs and a flash light thing. "Open wide." she instructs and I do, she sticks the swabs down my throat and I gag, Joe laughs in the back. "Well Mr. Goode, it seems like you might have strep throat. I'll get these tested." After that she leaves the room. Okay she doesn't seem nice anymore!

"This can't be happening. Cam is looking forward to this prom thing and everything with the Circle." I say but my voice comes out very harsh, "No."

"Listen Zach, it's okay to get sick. For the Circle, we just need to stay put for now. For the prom thing, I am sure Cam will find another date." I glare at Joe as a nurse comes in.

"Mr. Goode, lab came back positive, you have strep and we are giving you an anti-inflammatory and antibiotic. They will be ready soon and we already contacted your teachers saying you are on bed rest for the rest of the day. And until you are all better, refrain from kissing, intimate contact and share foods and drinks." She smiled and left.

"That might be hard for you." Joe smirked, "Well you got it from here, I'm going back to 'hiding' and being 'dead'." he put air quotes around hiding and dead. I followed him out the door, picking up my prescription from the pharmacy. I headed back to my room to take a nap. I took my pills with a glass of water setting it on my nightstand drifting off to sleep.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update but last week I had 3 essays, 2 finals/regents, and a project/presentation. This week I have a little lest but still jam packed, already almost done with the next chapter though. School is killing me little by little. And the worst part is I have strep too!... or did, I'm almost over it now. That is where the inspiration came from. I'm getting kind of bored with this story too and most of you are too probably so I'm just going to have a little fun, tell me if you hate it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~bookslover777**


	10. Chapter 11

**AN at bottom. Enjoy this chapter!**

 _"Mr. Goode, lab came back positive, you have strep and we are giving you an anti-inflammatory and antibiotic. They will be ready soon and we already contacted your teachers saying you are on bed rest for the rest of the day. And until you are all better, refrain from kissing, intimate contact and sharing foods and drinks." She smiled and left._ _"That might be hard for you." Joe smirked, "Well you got it from here, I'm going back to 'hiding' and being 'dead'." he put air quotes around hiding and dead. I followed him out the door, picking up my prescription from the pharmacy. I headed back to my room to take a nap. I took my pills with a glass of water setting it on my nightstand drifting off to sleep._

 **Zach's POV**

When I woke up the guys were back in the room just sitting around. I sit up groggy and rub my head.

"Oh good, he's not dead! Dinner is in 10." Jonas said while typing on his laptop, "By the way, you are suppose to eat with those pills."

"Dinner?!" I try to say but it comes out very harsh and faint.

"Dude, what happen to your voice?" Grant starts to laugh and I could tell Preston was trying to hold it back. I fall back on my bed and mentally curse myself when I remember mine and Cammie's date tonight.

"Do not tell Cam." I force out.

"Okay but rest your voice and this is what you get for saying all those nasty, dirty things about my sister." Grant smiles smugly, I just glare. I quickly write a note out saying to meet me in our passage way tonight at 9:30 for Cammie.

We make our way to dinner running into the girls at the doors, we sit down together and I slid the note into Cam's pocket real easily. It's going to be hard not to talk the whole time, if I do Cam will cancel our date, prom, everything and send me to the infirmary till I get better.

"Zach, aren't you suppose to be in bed? I can have food sent to your room." Ms. Morgan walked up behind us. I shook my head and shrugged, shoving more food into my mouth for an excuse not to talk. "Zachary."

"Zach, if you should be resting then rest." Cammie turned towards me with a caring look.

"Yeah and we don't want to get sick." Bex added in, I sent her a glare in return.

"Oh, come on, do you really think Zach can stay away from Cam that long? He'll go to our room then come right back." That is why Jonas is my favorite friend. They all just nodded their heads and drop the subject, I was good for the rest of dinner. I just nodded my head if Cam wanted me to agree and shake my head if she didn't, easy. We were all walking back to the girls' room, Cam and I behind everyone else, holding hands.

"Zach, maybe we should post-pone our date." My head snaps towards her and stop in my place. She stares at me and I shake my head. "Then argue with me." I looked at the ground, "I'm not dumb, Zach, I know you can't speak, I know you have strep throat, I know you didn't want me to know because you knew I would want you to go to the infirmary. I only want that because I love you." she gives me a small smile. I can't help but melt a little, fall a bit harder(if that's possible) for her every time she says 'I love you' because I know she is mine.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl." I croak out, damn can someone say 'romantic'. She pulls me into a hug, laughing a little.

"See you later, Blackthorne Boy." She walks to her room, making extra effort to swing her hips and lets just say her effort was appreciated. I make my way back to my room, getting there before the others, it feels like such a long time has gone by but it has only been a few hours. Man, I must be really sick, meaning I'm getting sloppy. I shrug off my jacket hearing something crumple in the pocket for it to be the note I left Cam. It read 'Nice try, Blackthorne Boy, pay better attention. Meet me in the passageway in the library at 9 o'clock on the dot, little change of plans.' I'm really sick, yeah it's because I'm sick, not because she better than me. I am a complete idiot.

 **Cam's POV**

I walked away putting in an extra effort to sway my hips, making sure he noticed. Macey will be proud of my actions. Well about the hips not anything before that. To be honest, I still struggle to understand boys especially Mr. Cryptic Goode. It is about 8 o'clock when I get back to the room, well 7:55:47 but close enough; Grant, Preston, and Jonas are still there.

"So Cam, did Zach tell you what you should wear for this date?" Macey asked, "Cause they don't know." She gestured over to the boys.

"No, but I kinda changed the date and I'm dressing myself for it." I grabbed my shower bag and walked into the bathroom. I took an extra long shower not really wanting to face the devil, aka Macey, when I got out. I made sure to use the vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner with the same body wash which was Zach's favorite. When I got out I brushed my teeth, taking extra long to do so but when I walked out I only saw Nick.

"Where did the others go?" I was shuffling through my clothes trying to find something comfortable but cute to wear for my date.

"Out with their boyfriends, something about a movie marathon in the common room." he looked up, "And your outfit is on Macey's bed, she picked it out and I altered it. Your welcome." He smiled as I looked over to see some leggings, one of my dad's old sweatshirts paired with some wore-in converse high tops.

"Meaning you changed the whole thing?" I started to get undressed and slide on the leggings. Okay, yes, I change in front of him or really we change in front of each other, we are best friends and have been since diapers.

"No. She picked out the leggings and we both agreed on the sneakers." He gave me a sly smile that faded into a sad one. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"No," I shrugged on the sweatshirt, plopping down next to him on my bed, "because I'm not your best friend and haven't kept all your secrets through out the years on years we known each other." I gave him a grin and a little chuckle to lighting the mood but he was really sad. "What is it?"

"There's this guy, from Blackthorne, he graduated last year. We have been talking for a while but I feel that he's working for the Circle and he just trying to get close to me."

"I know the feeling but take a chance. I mean I am currently dating the son of the woman who is trying to kill me. When did you guys start talking?"

"Last year around this time." He gave a shrug.

"Okay, is he clouding your spy skills? If it was before the summer then the Circle wouldn't be suspicious but if you have your doubts we can have Liz do some hacking." I gave him a tight bear hug before getting up, "Now I have to go or I'll be late for my date with the son of a bitch."

I was half way through the door when he screamed, "Use protection!"

 **~Time skip~**

Once I get to the library I make my way to the fireplace, the flames are slowly dying as everyone makes their way to bed or the common room for the movie marathon. I opened the passageway and made my way in to see Zach leaning against the wall, "You are late."

"You're early." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss but he pulled back.

"I'm still sick, I don't want to get you sick." I shook my head kissing his cheek anyway, "Gallagher Girl, I'm serious."

"I am too." I pulled him down the passageway, then down another one, and another, making seem like we were in a maze, till we reached a dead end.

"Um, unlikely, but are we lost?" I laughed then pressed the stones in order and the wall made way right down the center into a pretty large room. It had a bed, sofa, mini fridge, tv(but no cable), and a small stain glass window. The wall moved back into place behind us, "Is this where you kill me?" Zach laughed a bit.

"I mean I could, nobody will hear your screams. These walls are sound proof."

"Sound proof, eh? Nobody could hear either one of our screams?" he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, trailing kisses on my neck. I was getting so caught up in his kisses that I whimpered when he pulled away, "Damn, I really wish I wasn't sick right now." I turned around and saw that his eyes have darken and so have mine probably.

"I wouldn't mind you getting me sick." I whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his back. I then trailed kisses down his jaw bone onto his neck sucking and biting there earning a moan from him, I was about to kiss him on the lips when he pulled away last minute.

"Cam, I really want to, trust me on that, but right now I'm sick. I don't want to get you sick and when I'm stronger, not this weak, I can make you scream louder." he had his usual smirk across his face. "I hope that isn't all you planned for tonight."

"Nope, just got carried away." I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out ice cream, "Since we are both screaming our throats need ice cream and it'll help your throat." I grabbed two spoons from the drawer and plopped down on the sofa. "Now we sit, talk, and eat ice cream." Zach grabbed a spoon and scooped some of the vanilla ice cream, swallowing slowly.

"You're right, it does help." He smiles at me as I laugh.

"Ice cream helps everything. From heartbreaks to sore throats- ice cream is there." I took a spoon full of ice cream, savoring the taste.

"Did you come here when you broke up with Jimmy?" Now I don't know how to answer that, do I lie and say no he didn't break my heart? Or the truth and tell him I ate 1 and half containers of mint chocolate chip, Josh's favorite and my old favorite?

"To be honest, yeah. But that was the past, this is our place now." I kissed him on the cheek to further my point. "Hey do you know anyone who is or might be gay from Blackthorne and the Circle maybe?"

"Why? You trying to set Nick up?" he laughed and smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I smirked.

"You stole my smirk! Need to get that copy righted." He said that last part to himself but loud enough so I could hear it making me laugh.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about?" I gave him a fake intimidating look, not too scary for messing around.

"I don't know. Take it back." he was leaning in for a kiss but I pulled back.

"Thought you weren't going to kiss me?" his head fell to my neck (I think guys really like girls' necks, going to have to ask Macey about that)

"That's getting harder and harder not to do but I guess I have to resort to tickling you." he looked me in the eye with a playful smile. (yes, an actual smile!)

"NO!" I yelped running to the bed, I hate that he knows I'm ticklish. Never telling Bex a thing again! On the bed he grabbed my hips, pulling me towards him then his hands where running everywhere tickling me, "NO! STOP, PLEASE STOP!" I was laughing so hard my face started to hurt and my stomach went into a knot but that didn't stop nor did my pleas.

"Are you going to use my smirk again without my permission?" he stopped tickling me but I didn't respond so he started again.

"Okay okay." he stopped. "Say it." Was all he said.

"I promise to not use your smirk without your permission. Happy?" I was taking deep breathes to catch my breath but he just laughed. "What?"

"We are in bed, I made you scream, and now you're out of breath. Seems like I got what I wanted." He kissed my head before I had the changes to hit him, "Come on, it's bed time now." Zach pulled the blankets over us pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, mine going against his chest. We were about to fall asleep until we heard a faint nose coming from the rest of the school, so faint we, as spies, could only hear it. Zach and I looked at each other thinking the same thing.

A code black. And. The Circle.

 **Ruh-ro! (my best Scooby Doo impression) Did you think they all have prom and live happily ever after? They are spies for crying out loud! Sorry I've not updated in awhile, I don't even know how long but my only excuses are school and family. i also have been writing a new story so that will be at/on a fanfiction near you soon. Please leave a review, tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hi, I'm sorry. This chapter is a short one. I've been trying to think of stuff that hasn't been done before and I can't so that lead to writers block. All I can say is I'm sorry. Now, I can't remember if Cammie knows who Catherine is, Zach's mother and all, so lets just say she does. Wow, I'm... no words. I think my biggest apology goes to Ms. Ally Carter, I'm sorry. I should just delete this story, I hope non of you screenshot this. LOL. Here it is, it's okay, you can judge.**

 **Zach's POV**

After hearing the alarm go off, Cam and I rush through the passageway which is completely dark and into the library to find everything already away behind steel caging. This has to be the Circle, it has to be my mother.

"What's our first move?" Cam looks at me, ready to fight.

"My first move is to get you somewhere safe. They want you." I wrap my arm around her waist dragging her towards the sub levels.

"No, they want you too. Along with Nick and Mr. Solomon and Grant." she screamed walking toward the Grant Hall, probably to look for everyone else. I chase after her, praying not to get lost. Right outside the Grand Hall I see five of my mother's goons, three head towards headmistress's office and the other two start to approach Nick and Cam- the only two there. I charge towards them, practically throwing Cam behind me as I throw a punch at George(yes I know his name), he dodges it.

"Zachery Goode. Someone I thought I'd never see again. Well that's not true, just when you realized the truth about this bitch and come to home to your family." Alex, the other goon who dropped out of Blackthorne to join the Circle, said. "Nicolas, you were such a good agent, and a good shot- both of you, a good shot." He turns his attention to Cam who is ready to fight at any moment, "They were, I hope still are, the best snipers I know and I went to Blackthorne so that says something." he started to chuckle a little. I couldn't see Cam's react to this fact because her walls were up and no one was getting in.

"Listen Alex, I don't want to hurt you but if you touch Cammie, I won't hesitate." Nick moved closer looking Alex in the eye.

"I don't want to hurt you either and I hope I'm making the right choice right now." Before I could even register what he said he spun around on his heel, hitting George with the grip of his gun right in his temple, knocking him out. "The girl got away with the boy. What's your report?" he said into what I presume is a comms unit, I heard mumbles but couldn't make out what they where, he started talking again, "If there is no Solomon move out, we have to follow orders. Get out of the building now, their friends are on the way." He then turns to us, taking out his comms unit.

"Why should we trust you?" I practically growled. He shrugged.

"You shouldn't. I've been working for the Circle, I've been inside but so have you and Nick and Solomon. Why should Cameron trust any of us? You can't fully trust anyone in this life. What I just did put a target on my head, they are probably half way back to the base by now." At this point everyone, the boys, girls, and Rachel ran in and over to us. Grant and Jonas immediately raised their gun and trained them on Alex but Nick spoke up.

"He's safe. Alex helped us out." he stood awkwardly next to him.

"Oh my gosh." Cammie suddenly said, we all turned to look at her. Grant and Jonas have put their guns away by now.

"What is it, Gallagher Girl?" I reached out to touch her but she took a step back. My heart shattered.

"N- nothing." she shook her head a little, "I need time to think. Nick?" She turned to Nick and he took a step to her, as if she was going to fall. And well me I was standing there feeling like an idiot. "Would you mind thinking with me?"

"Of course." He responded. She walked over to the girls, whispered something to them I couldn't hear and then walk away with Nick. Grant and Jonas grabbed Alex by his arms and haled him out with Rachel following closely behind, probably for questioning. They didn't hear what Alex said before they entered. What he said to Cammie. I was a good shot, am a good shot. Meaning I killed someone before. Listen, it's not an easy thing to live with but I wouldn't know. Blackthorne trains us to not let that bother us, the Circle brands it into our minds. The girls were still standing there.

"Are you okay, Zach?" Liz reaches out, touching my arm. I do my hardest to keep the tears from fall, "You know you can trust us, we trust you." Shit.

"Yeah... well... you trust a killer." The tears started to pour out of my eyes as I stormed out. Liz didn't deserve that, I should go back and apologize. But I don't, not right now. I need Joe, if I can find him.

I turn into the secret passage that lead to his room, only to find out he wasn't there. I check some of the other passage ways but to no avail. I decided to just wait in his room. For a while.

* * *

Okay, it's been an hour. Well an hour and eight minutes. Joe still wasn't back so I got up to leave but the door opened. Gallagher Girl walked in.

"Joe isn't here, he has been out for a while. I was just on my way." I bowed my head and tried to walk out but Cam caught my arm.

"I wasn't looking for Mr. Solomon. I was looking for you." She looked at me with her big eyes, they were blue green at the moment meaning she was sad or upset.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice.

"Zach, you know what's wrong. What have you been keeping from me?" Cam pulled me over to sit on the couch with her.

"I can't tell you." she let out a sigh.

"Can't or won't?" I looked at her which was a big mistake because she saw right through my mask.

"Both. Gallagher Girl, you got to trust me." I grabbed her hand, needing to touch her. To hold her.

"I do, Zach, I trust you with my life but I need to know who I'm trusting with it." A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, I brushed it away with my thumb.

"I'm a killer, I'm no better than _her_." venom seeped into my voice. I let go of her hand and instantly felt like something was missing.

"No, you are better than her. You are way better than her in more ways then I can list." I felt Cam's hand on my chin as she turned my head to look at her, "I love you, Zach, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Cammie." She then leaned in to kiss me which I graciously returned.

"Lets not worry about the past when we got a whole lot of stuff to worry about in the future, like what color we are wearing to prom because we have to be matching or what time the circle is going to attack or finals cause you know... senior year!" We both laugh a little.

"I like how normal that sounded." I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her against my chest. "Whatever the future holds we are going to face it together." She smiled up at me and I swear, my heart skipped a beat. Just staring into her eyes that went from a blue green to a sky blue had me hypnotized. Well until...

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

...Joe.

 **I hoped you liked it, I understand if you didn't. Just leave it in a review and to everybody who did review, thank you. Well hopefully, I will update more. I wish you a good night or day or evening or time. (Too much pressure to _have_ one, I feel you, you are not alone :) )**


End file.
